Grocery Madness
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Lucy's experience at the grocery store was more than what she had bargained for when she comes across a weird pink haired boy. NaLu. AU. OneShot.


**This was for a fic request I had received on tumblr!**

 **Please enjoy! :'D**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

Natsu and lucy meeting while shopping and like she gets attacked on the way home and he finds her in the streets or something..? I know it's a lot to ask but I was just curious...?

"Strawberries or cherries?" Lucy tapped a finger against the corner of her lip as she pondered in the fruit section of her local grocery store.

"Yosh!" a voice cheered right into her ear, causing her back to stiffen from being startled. She shot the perpetrator a daunting glare, but the glare quickly vanished as a bewildered look took over. "Look, Happy! The fruit looks fresh today!" A boy with brilliant pink, spikey hair beamed as he pointed at the strawberries Lucy had been looking at.

 _Happy?_ She glanced around, trying to see who the boy was talking to, but no one was around except for the apples and the pears in the crates behind them. She looked back at the boy, but he was still staring at the fruit with a drooling gaze.

He couldn't have been talking to _her,_ right? _Nahh_ , she decided as she carried on with her internal debate; strawberries or cherries?

"Wonder if they taste as good as they look…" the boy rubbed his hands together and grinned.

Lucy raised a brow at him, but did her best to keep on ignoring him and focused her stare on the lusciously, plump strawberries in front of her. She spotted a delectable container and just as she went to reach for it, another hand beat her to it.

Before she could let out a dissatisfied whine, the boy opened the container, pulled a deliciously red strawberry out and popped it right into his mouth.

 _Did he just…?_ Her jaw was now on the floor.

"Mmmm," he moaned with his eyes closed. "Happy, you were right to go with this batch!"

Lucy blinked, looking around hoping to see this mysterious _Happy,_ but once again, she found no one, but the apples and the pears behind them.

 _He's actually insane…_

She took a sideways step away from the bizarre boy and stared at him with pure awe as he plopped _another_ strawberry into his mouth.

"Soooo goooodddd."

Anger swelled up inside her. _Those_ were supposed to be _her_ strawberries and what he was doing was _illegal!_ And then he did it again; Lucy lost it. Squeezing her right hand tightly around the basket she was holding, while placing her left hand on her hip, she growled, "Hey!"

"Eh?" the boy turned to look at her with the strawberry between his lips.

She gulped, taken aback by the innocent look in his very dark, slanted eyes, "Th-Those were supposed to be _my_ strawberries!"

"Oh?" the boy blinked and with his mouth still holding the strawberry, he muffled out, "Here!" But it sounded more like _mere_. He handed her the opened container.

Lucy blinked.

He swallowed the strawberry in his mouth, whole, before grabbing her free hand that was still on her waist. A small gasp escaped her lips, surprised by how _hot_ his hand was. It felt like he kept his hand on the stove or something.

He yanked her hand upwards and placed the opened, damp container in her grasp. "All yours!" And then he turned away, saying, "C'mon, Happy! Let's go sample the nut butter machines!"

She looked from the opened container in her hand to the crazy, retreating boy, and then back to the container, "YOU CAN'T JUST HAND ME AN OPEN CONTAINER, DUMMY! NOW IT LOOKS LIKE _I'M_ THE ONE WHO ATE FROM IT!"

The boy flinched before turning back to face her, no longer smiling. "Don't yell that out loud, stupid! You're gonna get us in trouble!"

"The only one who's going to be in trouble is you!" she huffed, turning her nose up.

A skin-crawling grin spread out on his face, "That's funny comin' from the girl with the opened container of strawberries." Lucy was applaud by his words, but before she could retaliate, he, then, grabbed an apple from the fruit crate behind him and took a nice big bite from it. "This tastes amazing! Wanna try?" He lightly chucked it at Lucy.

"No!" she dodged.

"You gotta try this pear!"

"It's really not that expensive to _actually buy the fruit,_ you know," she seethed through clenched teeth. "And like hell I'm gonna try anything you _bit_ into!"

"Why not?" he cocked his head to the side. "Not like I got cooties or somethin'."

Before she could say anything, something brushed against her bare legs. A terrified scream ripped through her throat, causing her to drop the strawberries she had been holding and her grocery basket. Out of fear and reflex, she latched onto the strange boy's arm, hugging it tightly to her chest.

"Wh-What's with you?" his voice was a few pitches higher with his cheeks heating up considerably.

"SOMETHING BRUSHED AGAINST MY LEG!" she hugged him tighter.

"Let goo," he grumbled, trying to tug his arm away. "Way to go, Happy! Makin' the weird girl even weirder!"

She froze.

 _He_ thought _she_ was _weird_.

 _You have got to be kidding me_ …She let go of him. And just then, a blue ball of fluff jumped into his arms. "Don't worry, I won't let her hurt you, Happy!"

"A cat!" she gaped watching the boy nuzzle the blue cat against his face. "You were talking to your _cat_?"

"Duh," the boy scoffed. "C'mon, Happy. Let's go. I hear _weirdness_ is contagious."

Her eye twitched, "Says the boy with the pink hair and a blue cat…" she grabbed her grocery basket from the floor and decided to go with the cherries in the end.

 **XOXOX**

The way home from the grocery store had certainly been…well _eventful_ —unfortunately. She didn't even know what to make of what had just happened to her. And she was sure _no one_ would believe her if she told anyone. Hell, _she_ wasn't sure if she _herself_ really believed it …

She groaned, banging her head against a brick wall of some closed restaurant. She really didn't want to go back to the grocery store…

"Weirdo?"

"Eh?" she whirled around to see the pink haired boy from before.

"Why are you banging your head against the wall?" he questioned, looking amused. "Hoping it will make you normal?"

Her eye twitched for the second time that night. "No. Just really frustrated and I don't need to deal with a _weirdo_ calling _me_ a _weirdo._ "

"What's wrong?" he asked and then his gaze dropped downwards as his hands fiddled with the plastic bag—probably what he had bought from the store—he was holding, "You didn't get in trouble for the strawberries, right?"

 _Did he feel guilty?_

"No," she smiled softly and then she averted her gaze. "Just someone…someone stole my groceries."

WHATT?" the boy's eyes turned as wide as an owl's. "WHO THE HELL STEALS GROCERIES?!"

"I don't know," she sighed, resting her back against the hard wall. She gazed upwards at the starry night, finding slight peace of mind as she recognized her favorite constellation, Aquarius. "He— _The guy_ …he was…" a blush dusted her cheeks. _He's really going to think I'm a weirdo if I tell him what happened…_

"He was…?" he urged her to continue, looking both concerned and curious.

"He was naked!" she buried her burning face into her palms. "And he grabbed my grocery bag because he needed something to cover himself up with!"

" _Naked?_ "

"Yes! _Naked_ ," she cried. "As in I saw all his boy-parts!"

"Boy-parts?" the boy stifled a laugh. "Oi, I'll get your groceries back."

"Really?" she looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah," he smiled gently. "I know _exactly_ who that naked bastard is."

Lucy blanched. _How would he know…?_

"He's this dumb stripper who hangs out with me and friends," the boy explained. "Well claims it's a habit, but we all know he's just a perverted stripper."

"A stripping habit?!" she ogled, hoping to see a hint of teasing in the boy's slanted eyes, but sadly there was none.

"Yup, so c'mon!" he outstretched his hand and beamed with sharp canines, "Let's go get your groceries back!"

Her heart fluttered.

Her small hand clasped into his as she beamed back, "Okay!"

"I'm Natsu by the way."

"I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meetcha, Luigi!"

"IT'S _LUCY!"_

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
